


In which Liechtenstein meets Latvia's familiy and tries to make a good impression but fails miserably

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: The title sums it upLatvia takes Liechtenstein to meet his "Family" she tries her best to make a good impression but never grew up around that kind if lifestyle and just doesn't understand. Kinda happy ending?
Relationships: Latvia/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	In which Liechtenstein meets Latvia's familiy and tries to make a good impression but fails miserably

"...So this is it?" Lietchienstien asked as Latvia pulled into the driveway of white the old looking house. He sighed deeply "Yeah this is it, the family" he cracked a subtle smile and parked the car. He was nervous, this was the first time he was bringing his girlfriend around his "Family" in a setting where it wasnt for a meeting. Sure Lithuania, Estonia and Poland weren't his blood relatives, that title sadly found its way to Belgium and Russia. But he was a Baltic and was closer to these guys then he ever was or could be with Russia and Belgium. 

"Latvia" he felt a comforting hand find it's way into his shoulder and Lietchienstien gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sure this is going to go very well, are there any rules I should know before we go inside?" She asked. Lietchienstien was rather respectful and didn't want to insult anyone, but much like her boyfriend she could be blunt at times or say something without thinking it over.

He thought for a second and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Well, don't insult Lithuania's cooking no matter hiw sick you are of potatoes, beets and cabbiage, and don't bring up Russia or Germany unless its in a casual way and, yeah that's about it" he smiled and got out of the car. "Noted!" She replied and picked up the flowers from the dashboard. She followed him up the long sidewalk, lined with baby's breathe (Type of flower). It was a pretty yard, even had a tire swing that probably hadn't been used in well over fifty years. But it was a cute ad on to the place. 

Lietchienstien could tell even though this hone was old it was still very well taken care if. That was untill Latvia lead her through the front door the Smell of cooking potatoes and old books filled her nostrils and without thinking she muttered "Lat it smells like poor people here". It was a good thing she barely whispered it because while Latvia was busy looking extreamly offended Lithuania hurried over to give them hugs. "Oh you're back little problem child" he teased and ruffled Latvia's blonde mop of hair. 

Latvia gentily hugged the older back "That's right, we brought you a little something in exchange for dinner" he giggled. And looked to Lietchienstien expectantly. She waited for a hot minute before remembering she was carrying the flowers "Oh- right here!" She said nervously and handed over the bouquet. 

"Oh, well thank you Lietchienstien, they smell good" Lithuuania told her and headed to find a vase for it. Head to the kitchen, dinner is getting set" Lithuania told them and headed off down the hallway. "Got it!" Latvia called after him. "Now c'mon I have a feeling Poland is probably in the kitchen" Latvia told her. She grabbed his hand and followed. 

It wasn't that Latvia's home scared her or anything. She just felt like her foot was going to fall through a hole in the floor any second now. She was used to doing renovations in her home every year but to her this place seemed so, strange and different to her. 

"Hey there guys!" A Polish accent greeted. Lietchienstien was surprised by how drastically different from the rest of the house. The kitchen was very different when she walked inside. Everything looked so shiny and new. She didnt know that cooking was Poland and Lithuania's pride and joy, thus the kitchen was very modernized dispite the rest of the house being old fashioned.

"Hey there Poland!" Latvia said sheepishly and walked over, imeaditaly he was yanked into a hug. Latvia always enjoyed hugs from only a few specific people, Poland being one of them. There was just something about him that made him seem like that one kind friend you hadn't seen in forever but they never really changed. 

"Ah kiddo it's been awhile, I cant believe you actually found yourself a girlfriend" the man taunted him with a tease in his voice. "For awhile there I thought you were a homosexual!" He exclaimed. Latvia blushed "Pol please not now-" "Yeah he was really touchy with the nordic kid wasnt he?" Estonia said as he walked into the kitchen. Lietchienstien loomed at him, ad Latvia was still in a bear hug. She smiled, always having had somewhat of a mini crush on the older baltic. "Estoniaaa" Latvia complained as he shoved Poland to get out of the bear hug. 

"Iceland and I are just friends, Liech can attest to that, right Lili?" Latvia asked "...Lili?". Liechtenstein was yanked out of her staring "Sorry! Was looking at your older brother and got carried away" she cried bluntly. Latvia blinked, deciding not to question it, but looking quite disgruntled as Estonia smirked smugly. "Estonia is not my older brother, hes more of a mentor, a shitty mentor but one" Latvia told her. "Hey dont be rude to your brother like that" Poland scolded. "We arent even blood related!" Latvia cried. "You called me big brother in the Soviet days" Estonia said, Latvia whipped around and the two began bickering. 

As the two bickered Liechtenstein decided to see if Poland needed any help. She walked over to his side and watched him start deep frying potatoes. "Oh, you're making hash brows? I had those in Canada last time I went! They are quiet delicious with ketchup-" Poland looked extreamly offended. "These are not damn yankee Hashbrowns, they are potato patties, leave, go set the table" he told her and pointed to a silverware drawer. 

She opened it up and blinked in confusion, it was an assortment if plastic spoons, forks, sporks and knives and she couldn't understand where in earth their salad forks were. She kept shuffling through untill she heard a deep sigh. "Here, I'll set the table" Lithuania said as he set the vase of flowers on the island in the kitchen. "Oh, no you dont have to Mr. Lithuania, I was just looking for the bread knives, butter knives and salad forks" she told him. He laughed "Oh goodness no, we dont do that here, knives, forks and spoons is all dont worry" he told her and started grabbing the silverware.

Liechtenstein followed, she wanted to go back to Latvia's side but he was still bickering with Estonia. "Tell me, if you cant set a basic table what kind of cooking do you do?" Lithuania asked as he set it. "Oh I dont cook, my brother said I shouldn't since my cooking is on par with England's so we usually get take out or Lat does all the cooking". 

The two chatted for awhile while dinner was being prepared, Lithiania getting more and more insulted by Liechtenstein, who meant no harm but just didn't understand what he was talking about. She had had a rather comfortable life dispite that time she nearly died before Switzerland found her. Her struggles were nearly nonexistent, therefore she didn't understand why Lithuania was complaining of his back hurting from patching pipes, couldn't he just hire someone to? . 

'Spoiled little girl, hasn't even lifted a hay bale in her day' Lithuania thought, it was only logical since she was the daughter of the Almight Karen Austria. He was pulled from his thoughts when Poland came out with the dinner plates, followed by Lafvia and Estonia carrying the water. "Dinner time!" He chimmed and sat down. Soon everyone was settled in their seats and already eating. Except for Poland who kept clearing his throat. 

"No, we talked about this, you can pray in you head I'm not doing it" Lithuania snapped at him. Poland pouted "I was suggesting a toast for our GUEST, but hey if you don't give a flying fuck who am I to judge-". Lithuania just sighed tiredly and picked up his glass "A toast to Liechtenstein" clink clink bitch. 

The dinner was smooth sailing, friendly chatting. That was untill Estonia asked what Liech had been up to. "Oh, well Lat has been watching the house, I've been spending time with uncle Germany and Prussia at there house, helping with decorating, the place needs a women's touch" she smiled sweetly. The others at the table were visibly uncomfortable. Shd frowned "I'm sorry, should I not have said that?" She asked. 

"Okay new subject!" Estonia tried to change the subject. "What do you think of the meal?" He asked her. Lietchienstien poked at the potato patty and the cepelinai "Well I think its bland, its just potato with bland nest and bland sour cream on top, I don't understand why people would want this as a national dish, its filling, but personally I dont enjoy...it". She looked up at her hosts "get out" Lithuania snapped. 

"Liet I'm sorry she's dense-" "Get your girlfriend out of here, we can re do this dinner next weekend, sges insulted my food, didn't know what proper silverware was-" Poland interrupted "She called the patties Hashbrowns!" He cried. Lietchienstien blushed in embarrassment "I'm very sorry I didnt mean to be rude" she couldnt look them in the eye. "Just leave, you're a nice girl but I cant right now" Lithuania sighed. 

Latvia closed the door behind them. "Well that could've gone worse, do you want to get some icecream? Ee can call Liet tommoriw and apologize" he told his girlie as she got into the car. She wiped her tears "I'm not in the mood for icecream Lat, your familiy hates me" she whimpered. Latvia shook his head as he started driving "They don't hate you" he assured her "We just need a redo, I must teach you the way of growing up dirt poor" he chuckled. It got a smile out of her "You promise to prepare me for next weekend?" She asks. "I promise".

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what do ya think? I'm leaving this as a oneshot but I hope more Liechlat fans come out of the woodwork. Anyways mostly write this as a lil thing for my friend Em, hope ya like it my dyde! It's not porn but it'll do


End file.
